Isabelle
by Absolutely Abby
Summary: A child abuse case leaves Gibbs with a four year old girl and a four month old boy. Will he catch the murderer? Will he find a home for the kids? WARNINGS: Child abuse and spousal abuse are mentioned Physical & sexual Spoilers: s.4 details inside Gabby
1. Prologue: Une Petite Fille

Title: Isabelle

Author: Absolutely Abby

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Child abuse (not graphic (just scene at the beginning)), spousal abuse (again, not graphic (scene at the beginning)), rape (not graphic, just mentioned.)

Characters: **Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Jen, Ducky,** Isabelle and Liam.

Pairing: Abby/Gibbs

Spoilers: maybe a bit from season four. (Kelly and Shannon mentioned.)

Word Count: 11, 319

Chapters: Prologue, six chapters and an epilogue.

Summary: A child abuse case leaves Gibbs with a four year old girl and a four month old boy. Will he catch the murder? Will he find a home for the kids?

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I do not own Abby. (Unfortunately). And I do not own Gibbs. Don't sue. It would be a waste of your time, I have no money. (Also don't own Full House, just so you know)

Authors Note: Ok, so this is my second faction I'm actually posting online. My ships change constantly, lol, and this is my first real Gabby fic. (Besides the Secret Santa one ) So I'm sorry if they seem out of character. This is also my first faction (ever) that is based around a case (and has some sort of plot… :P) rather then a ship. The chapter titles are in French, I'm not crazy, I was just in a French mood. :P So I hope you guys like it  Also the random Full House mentioning at the end… lol I'm not crazy I'm just on a Full House kick:P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Une Petite Fille

A young girl, only three years old, sat huddled under her pink, canopy bed. Her dark, curly hair was in tangles and tears ran from her bright blue eyes. Her tiny hands are wrapped around her legs; she is barely breathing, afraid of making the tiniest sound.

Not ten seconds later, a tall, dark haired man, obviously drunk, came stumbling into the room.

"Isabelle! Where are you, sweetheart? I have a surprise for you!" The man yelled.

Isabelle shut her eyes tight, praying he wouldn't find her.

Things are silent for a couple of seconds, so she slowly opened one eye.

On his hands and knees, the man looked under Isabelle's bed. He grinned, but his dark brown eyes don't show the smile at all. His teeth are rotted and brown and his breath is hot on her face and smells horrible. His eyes showed nothing but pure evil. He snarled, "I found you!" He laughs his evil laugh and pulls Isabelle out from under the bed by her hair.

Isabelle screams and a woman came running into the room. She looks just like an older version of Isabelle, except her hair wasn't quite as curly.

"Leave her alone!" She screamed at the man.

"Get out of here!" He yelled back at her, pulling a knife out from behind his back.

The woman screamed and Isabelle cried.

It all happened within seconds. The woman was lying on the floor, knife in her chest, no longer breathing. Isabelle kneeled beside her and cries. Panicked, the man fled.

Isabelle is left by herself with her lifeless mother lying on the floor beside her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapitre Une: Juste Un Autre Dosssier

Chapitre Une: Juste Un Autre Cas... Ou Pas

Gibbs sauntered into the bullpen, coffee cup in hand. It was early, only 06h00. It was empty, quiet. He sighed and sat down at his desk. _'Might as well get some paper work down, while I'm here,'_ he thought to himself.

Just then, the elevator dings and the door opened. Standing there was Abby, her hair was down and in tangles and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Distressed, she didn't even notice Gibbs.

"Abbs, what are you doing here so early?" Gibbs asked her gently, seeing the anxiety and stress on her face

"It's my mass spec Jethro! It's smoking! And I can't get a hold of McGee! I don't know what to do! I don't know why it's doing this!"

Gibbs chuckled. "Abbs, relax. Come here." He opened his arms invitingly.

She smiled and ran over to him. Holding her in his arms, he kisses the top of her head.

"It'll be ok, baby, I promise."

They heard the elevator ding again and jumped apart.

"Oh Tony, it's just you." Abby said, pulling Gibbs in for a kiss.

"Still haven't told the director about you two?" Tony asked.

Abby shook her head.

"You're going to have to tell her eventually. Are you planning on inviting her to the wedding?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs answers simply.

"Jethro, be nice." Abby told him, gently swatting his chest. "Of course we are."

"Well then you're going to have to tell her soon. Before the night of the wedding would probably be good." Tony told them seriously. "Although, you could just send pictures of the wedding, with little captions, 'we're married'… then you wouldn't have to say it to her face." Tony laughed. Gibbs didn't.

"DiNozzo, why are you here so early anyways?" Gibbs asked.

"Dispatch called. Dead woman out in Quantico. Didn't they call you?"

Gibbs pulls out his cell phone and opens it up. "Yep. Must've missed it. Call Ziva and McGee. I'll meet you out there."

"Jethro, don't make Timmy go. I need his help! Mr. Mass Spec hates me! I need McGee to help me make up to him."

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes. "DiNozzo, I'll meet you and Ziva out there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you know, Jethro?" Ducky asked him, kneeling down beside the body, next to Gibbs.

"Not much Duck. She was stabbed sometime in the night. Neighbour called it in, she heard screaming. It took the police a while to make it out here though. They found her I.D. and called us." Gibbs explained to Ducky.

"Liver probe tells me she's been dead for about six hours. This makes time of death around 2h00. Multiple bruises and judging by the colour, they definitely took place before she died. The cuts on her head aren't serious…" Ducky rambled on to himself for a while. "Looks like a classic case of spousal abuse to me, Jethro. The knife looks to me like the cause of death. I'll know more once I do the autopsy."

"Shhh, did you hear that?" Gibbs asked, standing up.

"Hear what?"

Gibbs put his finger to his lips and walked toward the noise. It sounded like a small cry. The noise led him to the closet and he opened it up.

Isabelle looked up at him, fear in her eyes. She cried softly.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here to help. I promise." He tried to sooth her. He kneeled down to her level. "What's your name, sweetie?"

She didn't answer him. She didn't say anything at all.

Gibbs could see her ribs she was so thin. She had bruises on her legs and arms and cuts across her face. Her dark, curly hair was in tangles and she was shaking.

"It's ok sweetie. Come here." He gently lifted her out of the closet and held her close to his chest. She was just little, small for her age, and barely weighed twenty pounds.

Ducky gasped. "Jethro…"

"I'm going to take her back to headquarters. When Tony and Ziva get here, tell them what we know, and where I am. Then hurry back so you can do an examination on her. Ok?" He left without waiting for a reply.

Gently he sat the girl in the back seat of his car and did up her seatbelt. She struggled a little, but he gently told her, "It's ok, sweetie, I promise, I'm here to help you. I'm going to take you back to where I work and we're going to get you all cleaned up and feeling better ok?"

The little girl nodded and Gibbs smiled. At least he got some kind of response. That was a good thing.

He drove quickly (but carefully of course) back to NCIS. He carried the little girl into the bullpen and found her a blanket and a cup of water. He sat her down in his chair, and he kneeled on the floor in front of her.

"Now sweetie, can you tell me your name?"

"Izzy," She said slowly and quietly.

"Izzy, that's a pretty name." Gibbs smiled and Izzy smiled back at him. "Izzy, is there anything you want? I can get you a snack? Are you hungry?"

Izzy just shook her head.

"Ok. Now Izzy, can you tell me what happened tonight?"

Izzy looked away from him and you could see the tears in her eyes. She talked very quietly and slowly. "Daddy tried to hurt me. Mommy wanted to stop him, but he hurt her too! Then mommy wouldn't get up. I-I tried to get her to get up, but she wouldn't! And daddy just ran away." Izzy was crying again now.

Gibbs pulled her into a tight hug. "Izzy, Sweetie, it's ok. It's ok. You're safe now. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, you need to get washed up, ok? My friend Abby works downstairs, would you like it better if she got you showered off?"

Izzy nodded.

"Ok, come with me sweetie." Gibbs took her hand and led her down to Abby's lab.

"Jethro! You're back already! Do you have some evidence for me? I could really use a caf-pow! Did you bring-" She turned around and saw Izzy standing beside Gibbs. "Jethro who-?"

"This is Izzy." Gibbs interrupted. "I need you to do me a favour, Abbs."

"Anything Jethro."

"I need you to take her and get her showered off and cleaned up. Find her a little NCIS shirt and pair of shorts if there are no sweat pants small enough."

Abby nodded.

"As soon as you're done, bring her back up to the bullpen."

Abby smiled and kneeled down to talk to Izzy. "Hey Izzy, do you want to come with me?" She extended her hand and Izzy took it. "Alright, let's go get cleaned up ok?"

Izzy nodded. She still looked scared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later Abby brought Izzy back up to the bullpen. Izzy was wearing a NCIS sweatshirt that was way to big for her, and a pair of black shorts, that fit her more like pants. Abby had combed her wet her into pigtails to match hers. And for the first time since she came to NCIS, Izzy was smiling. Just a little smile, but still smiling.

Gibbs laughed to himself when he saw her. "Abby." He rolled his eyes.

"What? Don't you think she looks cute?" Abby asked him.

"She looks adorable."

"I told you he would love it." Abby said to Izzy.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs." Izzy said politely. Gibbs picked the girl up and set her in his lap.

"Aren't you polite." Abby commented.

"Mommy told me that it's always important to be polite." Izzy said quietly.

"You're mommy is very right." Abby told her with a smile.

"_Was_, Abby." Gibbs told her, barely audible. Just loud enough that Abby could hear.

"Oh." Abby looked down at the little girl in pity.

The elevator dinged again and Ducky came running over then. "Jethro! There you are! I thought you'd be waiting in autopsy. Can I take the girl down there now?"

"Ducky, this is Izzy." Gibbs told him. "And Izzy, this is Ducky. He's a friend of mine, and he's going to take very good care of you. I need you to go with him for now ok? He's going to take you downstairs and make sure that you are healthy. Sound good?"

Izzy nodded and stood up. Ducky smiled at her and took her hand. "Hi Izzy."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Izzy said.

"It's very nice to meet you, too." Ducky smiled at her politeness.

He tenderly guided her over to elevator where they went down to autopsy.

"This is where I usually work." Ducky explained to her. "Now, I just want to do a quick examination. I promise you it's not going to hurt, ok sweetie?"

Izzy nodded and Ducky set her up on the autopsy table. "I promise you it won't take long, ok?"

About twenty minutes later, Gibbs came down. "Aren't you done yet Duck?" He asked, and smiled at Izzy.

"Almost Jethro."

Gibbs softly whispered in Ducky's ear. "Did you run a rape kit?"

Ducky shook his head. "Do you want me to?"

Gibbs just nodded.

"Ok. We'll be done soon. I'll bring her up when we are finished."

Gibbs nodded, smiled at Izzy and headed back to the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapitre Deux: Un Autre Enfant ?

Chapitre Deux: Un Autre Enfant ?

"DiNozzo, what have we got?" Gibbs asked, coming back into the bullpen and sitting down at his desk.

"The woman was Lieutenant Carol Kaelak, her husbands name is Mark. They got married eight years ago and have two children. Isabelle and Liam who is-"

"They have another kid? Liam. How old is Liam? Where is Liam?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Liam is four months old. I talked to the neighbours; they said that they babysat Liam during the day when Mark was at work. Since Carol has been home, they didn't think they would be needed. But one night, when Carol and Mark were out, they left Liam at home alone. The neighbours heard him screaming and decided that they didn't want Liam to be taken away, so they took him in. They claim Mark and Carol never noticed."

"And they just left Izzy?"

"I asked about that. They said they couldn't find her, and assumed they took her with them."

"She was probably hiding. Ziva, go to these neighbours and bring in the baby. I want Ducky to examine him too. Bring the neighbours in for questioning."

"Ok. I'm on it." Ziva responded, grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

"DiNozzo, I want you to find this man, Mark."

"But Boss I-"

Gibbs stared at him for a moment and then said. "Now, DiNozzo."

Tony started searching his computer.

"What do you want me to do, Boss?" McGee asked him.

"Did you fix Abby's Mass Spec?"

"Yeah, it was just a problem with the-"

"I don't care McGee. Help Tony find Mark."

"Boss," Tony said excitedly, "I think I found a picture." Tony pushed a button and put it up on the big screen. "He was in jail a couple of years ago for stealing a car."

"That's good DiNozzo, get that down to Abby and run it just to make sure you get the same person. See what you can find. Come on go!"

Tony smiled at the praise and ran towards the elevator, down to Abby's lab.

"All we have to do is get Izzy to identify the picture, find Mark and bring him in. It's an open and shut case." McGee rambled.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy, McGee. First of all, how the hell are we going to find Mark, and secondly, I don't want Izzy to have to look at that picture anytime soon." Gibbs explained to him.

"Well I can answer you the first one, but I'm not so sure what the problem is with the second." A voice came from across the room.

Gibbs spun around. Standing in front of the elevator was a man, who looked just like the man in the picture.

He smiled. "I heard you have my daughter, and I'd like to get her back."

Gibbs stared at him in shock for a second before saying, "You're not getting you're daughter back. Ever. McGee, cuff him."

He did, and begun to read him his rights.

"Take him up to interrogation; I'll be up there once I find out about Izzy."

"What the hell did I do?!" Mark asked. "I went the house to get my daughter and Ted, the next door neighbour, told me NCIS had come by and picked her up along with Liam! Now where are they!?"

Just then, Ziva walked into the room. "The neighbours Anna and Kyle are in interrogation, Liam is here with me."

In her arms she held a tiny sleeping boy.

"Give him to me." Mark told her calmly with a sweet smile.

Ziva looked over at Gibbs, not knowing what to do, or why Mark was here.

"Ziva, I will take Liam down to Ducky."

Ziva nodded and handed Liam to Gibbs, who smiled down at the sleeping baby.

"Who's Ducky? Why can't I have him?" Mark asked.

"Ducky is our medical examiner and he is going to do a quick examination of Liam to make sure he is healthy and hasn't been physically or sexually abused." Gibbs told him calmly. "You can't have him because you are going to jail for killing your wife."

"What?! What are you talking about? My wife is at home! Here, I'll call her, I'll tell her to come down here." Mark told them, "Or I would if you would take off these stupid handcuffs."

The elevator dinged again and Izzy came running into the room. Ducky followed close behind. "Daddy!" She screamed excitedly. She ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, baby." He smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Daddy's here now, everything is going to be ok."

Izzy was smiling and Gibbs looked at the two of them in shock.

"Daddy it was horrible," Izzy said to them. "He killed mommy!"

"Izzy, sweetie, I thought you told me it was your daddy who killed mommy?" Gibbs asked gently.

Izzy looked up at him. "Not this daddy! My other daddy."

"Her mother and I got divorced a year and a half ago. She remarried not six months after that. He forced her to call him daddy. That is probably who she is talking about." Mark explained.

"I'm sorry Mark." Gibbs said, taking off the handcuffs. "We didn't realize the lieutenant was remarried." He glared at his team; all of them looked down in shame.

"However, we're not going to be able to let you take the kids home just yet. He's still out there, and since Isabelle here was the only witness, he might try and find her. We are going to keep Izzy and Liam here with us to keep them safe. We have to question you, and then you are free to go."

Mark looked like he was in a bit of a tough situation. "I don't want to leave the kids here, but my other boy, Jake, will be out of school in a couple of hours. I need to go pick him up."

"It's ok," Gibbs told Mark. "We will take good care of the children, don't worry." Gibbs looked over at Ducky, who looked sad and nodded. "We need to ask you a favour though."

"Anything." Mark replied. "Anything to help you solve this case and put that bastard in jail."

"We will need a DNA sample from you." Gibbs told him.

Mark looked confused. "Am I a suspect?"

"No, but we do need to rule you out as one. If you were a suspect, we wouldn't be letting you go."

Mark shrugged. "Ok, you can take it then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was able to give them enough of a description of the man to get a good picture to run. After a few odd questions that didn't lead them _anywhere_, Mark left.

Then Gibbs went into to talk to Anna and Kyle. He sat down at the table and started looking through some of his papers. Anna and Kyle looked terrified.

"Sir, we're not sure why we're here…" Kyle questioned.

"You're here because you could technically be charged for kidnapping." Gibbs told them calmly.

"But sir!" Anna exclaimed, "They left him all by himself! He could have died!"

"And you should have reported this to the authorities. Social Services. Anyone!"

"I grew up in foster care, sir." Anna explained. "I couldn't let the same thing happen to that little boy. We really don't have the money to take care of him, but I as afraid of what would happen if he was taken away."

"What about Izzy? How come you didn't take her with you then?"

"Isabelle? She was never left at home. Only Liam."

"Izzy was left at home just as often as Liam. Izzy was shy, and afraid and probably hid."

Anna and Kyle looked down in shame. "Are you going to charge us?" Anna asked.

"No. Because even though I don't think what you did was right, you had good intentions. That isn't why you're here."

"Why are we here then?"

"You're here because Carol Kaelak was murdered last night."

Anna gasped. "You're kidding."

Gibbs shook his head. "You had Liam last night?"

Anna nodded. "Carol and Darren had gone out to celebrate Carol's coming home. She had been gone for almost six months."

"The left the kids at home?"

Anna nodded. "I heard Liam screaming and went in and got him."

"Did you hear anything last night? Screaming? Fighting? Did you hear The Kaelaks come home?"

Anna shook her head. "After I got Liam settled down, it was after midnight. I'm pretty sure I just feel asleep with him."

"How about you Kyle, did you hear anything?"

"I thought I heard some one screaming last night." He told them quietly. "But it happens so often over there, I didn't think much of it."

Anna nudged him with her elbow and glared.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"It's really none of our business." Anna muttered,

"Anna! Carol is dead!" Kyle almost yelled. "Darren killed her. I know it was him. He beat her, Sir. All the time he beat her. I'm pretty sure he hurt the kids too. I don't know to much about Izzy, because I didn't see her very often, but he hurt Liam. A baby! A four month old baby! What kind of person would hurt a baby so small?"

"Thank you both. You can leave. Don't leave the city. I will need your names, phone number and address written down here. If we need to talk to you, we will let you know."

Anna nodded and Gibbs left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapitre Trois: Épouse Numéro Cinq

Chapitre Trois: Épouse Numéro Cinq

"How is he Duck?" Gibbs asked, walking into autopsy.

"There are multiple bruises on his body, but nothing overly serious. He wasn't molested as far as I can tell. He seems pretty healthy to me."

Just then Liam sneezed. Gibbs smiled.

"Besides a bit of cold." Ducky laughed.

Liam began to cry.

"He's probably hungry Jethro; I don't know when he last ate." Ducky explained.

Gibbs nodded. "I'm going to go back to the Kaelak house and pick up supplies.

Ducky nodded. "Good idea. I'm going to take the kids up to Abby so that I can start the autopsy."

"Alright, thanks Duck."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

. Bottles, blankets, diapers and Izzy favourite stuffed frog were on Gibbs list of stuff to get when he was at the Kaelak house. He was also going to look over the place once more to see if he could find anything. He went to see Abby before leaving and she told him to try and get something with Darren's DNA on it. Gibbs gave her a kiss before leaving, and thanked her for occupying the children while he was gone. Abby had gotten out some crayons and paper for Izzy and put some blankets into a baby sized box for Liam. He fell asleep almost at once. It had been a very exhausting day for the poor boy.

Ducky had informed Gibbs that Izzy was ok, a bit malnourished and she did have multiple bruises, cuts and a few burns. Nothing _too_ seriously though, and she was going to be ok. Ducky confirmed that the girl had in fact been molested, but seemed to be ok around men. She was likely drugged, and a tox screen would confirm this.

Gibbs had told Abby to make sure Izzy ate, and he would bring back a bottle for Liam as soon as possible. With that, he was gone.

The house was empty. From a distance, it looked like the perfect family home. Comfortable living room, kitchen with a table for four and two bathrooms. Izzy's room was upstairs. It was painted pink, with a pink canopy bed. Gibbs found the stuffed frog on her bed and picked it up. She told him that her real daddy had given it to her when she was a baby. She loved the thing. He also grabbed a few blankets out of her room, and four outfits, just in case. He put all this stuff near the stairs so he would remember to take it.

In the main bedroom, he found a big suitcase, and decided that would be better to put Izzy's stuff in. Since he had a big suitcase now, he decided a few more outfits couldn't hurt and shoved a few more in. He also found a pretty black dress in the closet, and dress shoes. He put these in; they would make good funeral clothes. In the main bedroom there were pictures of the kids. Lots of pictures of the kids. He found a picture of the whole family together and slipped it into his coat pocket. He would get that to Abby in case the drawing didn't get any hits.

Next he went into the nursery, which was attached to the main bedroom. A crib with a pretty blue blanket was in the corner. The room had a teddy bear border around the top of the room, and a soft blue carpet. Gibbs found a diaper bag sitting on a rocking chair in the corner and began filling it. Diapers, bottles, pacifiers, toys and clothes were all stuffed into the big blue bag. He fit as much in as possible and went down into the kitchen.

Here he found a tin of infant formula and a box of Pablum. He found a grocery bag and put these in there. By the door he found a car seat for Liam. He decided to check the garage to see if the car seat for Izzy was in the car there. He lucked out, and it was. He unhooked it and installed it into is car. Having everything he needed, he loaded up the car with the rest of the stuff.

He then went into the bathroom and grabbed the toothbrushes and hair brushes which could have DNA on them. He put these in an evidence bag and loaded the car.

Having everything he needed, he re-locked the door and headed back to NCIS.

On his way, he passed a car accident. It looked pretty serious, and he saw someone being taken away on a stretcher. Not thinking much of it, he drove on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in Abby's lab, Liam was screaming.

"Shh Jethro is going to be back soon, sweetie."

"He's probably hungry." Izzy told Abby matter-of-factly.

Abby smiled at her, "I know, but I don't have anything to feed him here. That is where Special Agent Gibbs went, he went to your house to find clothes and food for Liam."

"And Mr. Frog." Izzy added.

"And Mr. Frog." Abby agreed.

"Abbs, what are you doing to that boy?" Gibbs joked, walking into the lab carrying the suitcase, grocery bags and diaper bag.

"Jethro! Thank God you're here!" Abby ran over and gave him a hug. "Poor baby's starving."

"Did you get Mr. Frog?" Izzy asked him.

"Of course I did sweetie." Gibbs told her, putting down the bags. "This suitcase here has your stuff in it." He opened it for her, so she could go through it.

"Did you bring food for him?" Abby asked.

Gibbs nodded and pulled out the formula and a bottle. "Here, let me take him. I go feed him. You can process this stuff," He handed her the bag with the evidence and she handed Liam to him. "I also got a picture." Gibbs took the picture out of his jacket and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Jethro." She kissed him and he left to go feed Liam.

"Why did Mr. Gibbs pack my fancy dress and shoes? Mommy said I'm not allowed to wear them 'cept for very special party's and stuff." Izzy asked Abby.

Abby bit her lip not knowing what to tell the girl. "Maybe Special Agent Gibbs just wanted to make sure you had it in case you needed it."

Izzy smiled. "That makes sense."

Abby sighed in relief. "Ok, I got some work to do. Are you ok there?"

Izzy nodded. "Mr. Gibbs brought my dollies, so I'm good."

Abby smiled at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs filled the bottle with the water he just boiled and mixed in the formula. It had been such a long time since he had fed a baby. Not since Kelly was a baby, and that was more then twenty years ago.

Liam was still screaming while Gibbs twisted on the bottle top. Liam took the bottle hungrily and sucked. Gibbs smiled at the cuteness.

"You're so good with him." Jenny commented, coming down the MTAC stairs.

Gibbs just shrugged.

"I heard a rumour. About you and Abby. What ever happened to rule number twelve Jethro?" Jenny asked a hint of laughter in her voice.

"It never stopped you." He told her.

Jenny laughed. "Good point."

"Who told you?" Gibbs asked her.

"That's not important. Congratulations Jethro, wife number… what is it now? Five?" Jenny asked, obviously jealous.

"Jen…" Gibbs said warningly. "Abby is different."

"As I recall that's what you said about the last two." Jenny rolled her eyes at him.

"Jen, why are you so upset?" Gibbs asked, detecting the jealousy. He _is _a special agent after all.

"I'm not upset. I'm happy for you." Jen faked a smile.

"Ok." Gibbs went back to feeding Liam.

"Well I guess you can't both work here, can you?" Jen stated.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"If you're getting married you can't both work on the same team anymore."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked her.

"It's the rules Jethro, I didn't make them."

"Jenny, please don't do this. I thought we were over."

"We are over Jethro."

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Jenny told him honestly and walked away.

"Women," Gibbs said to Liam, "Can't live with them, can't live without them." He rolled his eyes.

Before he was even done eating, Liam was asleep in Gibbs' arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapitre Quatre: Insomnie

Chapitre Quatre: Insomnie

"Jethro, what ware you going to do with Izzy and Liam? Do you want me to call child services?" Jen asked.

"No." Gibbs simply responded.

"Jethro, you can't take them home!"

"Why not Jen?"

"Jethro, you just… we're supposed to call child services, you know that."

"Jen, that bastard is still out there, is there a safer place in this word then my house?"

Jen sighed. "Fine, take them." And with that, she turned on her heel and was gone.

Gibbs put a sleeping Liam into his car seat and went down to Abby's lab. "What have you found out?" He whispered, so he wouldn't wake up the baby.

"The person that uses this toothbrush," She said, holding up a red toothbrush, "Is the man that molested Izzy."

Gibbs looked disgusted but didn't say anything.

"I found a match on the photo, his name is Darren. He was arrested back in 1987 for kidnapping. I put a BOLO out on him and his car, a 1989 Chevy Cavelier. Black. Licence plate number 738 Yankee Lima Beta. That's all I know Jethro."

Gibbs kissed her cheek. "That's great Abbs." He glanced across the room to where Izzy was lying asleep on Abby's futon. He smiled and whispered, "Come on babe, let's get these kids home." 

Abby smiled and Gibbs handed Liam in his car seat to her. She picked up the diaper bag and grocery bag and Gibbs carefully lifted up Izzy. Holding her close to his chest, he grabbed her stuffed frog and her suitcase and they went upstairs.

"DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, I'm going home. I want you all back her at 06h00, no later."

When they got to his car, Gibbs set Izzy in her car seat and buckled her up. She barely even woke up. Abby went over to the other side and set Liam down in the other seat. She struggled for a moment with the car seat and the seat belt, but managed to get it all done up. They put all of the luggage in the trunk and climbed in.

Gibbs relaxed into his seat and put his head back. He looked over at Abby. "I talked to Jenny today."

"I thought we decided to do that together?"

"She already knew. She came to me Abbs. She wants to separate us."

"What!"

"Abbs, shh. We don't want to wake up the kids."

"Sorry, Jethro." She apologized. "What do you mean separate us?"

"She wants me or you to work on a different team."

"You're kidding. Can she do that? Why would she do that? I don't want to leave Jethro! I love the team!" Tears began to run down Abby's face.

"Abbs, I won't let her separate us, I promise. And how do you know you'd have to leave, she might change me."

"She wouldn't do that Jethro, she loves you. You're the best agent NCIS has ever seen and you work great with your team now. She won't move you."

"Well I'm not going to let her get rid of you either, I promise." He pulled her in for a kiss. "Now, we need to get these kids home, ok?"

Abby smiled a little and nodded.

"I'm starving." Abby mentioned a little while into the ride.

"Have you eaten today?" Gibbs asked and Abby shook her head. "Did you feed Izzy?"

"Yes, I made her a peanut butter sandwich around lunch time. She ate almost all of it, except the crust."

"Good, I'm glad she ate something. But she's probably hungry, too. Do you want me to pick something up? Chinese maybe?"

"I don't know Jethro, kids can be pretty picky. We could just stop at McDonalds."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. What should I get for Izzy?"

"I don't know, do you want me to wake her up and ask her?"

"Well I didn't really want to wake her up, but if we have to…"

Abby reached behind her and gently shook Izzy's knee. "Izzy, sweetie, are you awake?"

Izzy's eyes open and she said, "Yes."

"We're going to stop at McDonalds; do you want us to get you something? What do you want to eat sweetie?"

Her eyes lit up a little, the way all little kids' do when they hear they are going to McDonalds. "I want chickens! And fries! And a toy! Don't forget the toy! And Can I get milk?"

"Of course you can sweetheart." Abby smiled at her. You can go back to sleep now if you want."

"I wasn't sleeping!" Izzy protested.

Abby laughed. Within a few minutes, Izzy was asleep again.

"I want one of those salads they have, I don't care which one. And get Izzy a McChicken happy meal with milk."

"Ok. Do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm good. Are you going to order yourself anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"You're worried aren't you? You're stressed about the case." She looked at him concerned.

"I guess. A little, maybe. Yes." Gibbs sighed. "I just don't understand how someone can hurt such an innocent little girl."

Abby took his hand in hers. "I know. Izzy and Liam are lucky; they have you here to look after them." She smiled at Gibbs and squeezed his hand.

He kissed her. "I love you, do you know that?"

She smiled. "I think I know."

He gave her a look suggesting he was expecting more.

She laughed, "I love you, too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally got home, it was almost 21h00. They carried the kids in, and then Gibbs went back to get the bags.

Gibbs found a laundry basket, which would have to do as a crib for now. He put a pillow in the bottom, and rolled up towels around the sides. He laughed, remembering a time when Shannon and he were in Florida visiting her parents. They had forgotten a bed for Kelly, and ended up using a laundry basket just like this.

After getting everything unpacked, and the spare bed made up for Izzy, he went back into the kitchen. Izzy was sitting at the table, on a phonebook so that she could reach the table. She was eating her happy meal. Abby was boiling water for a bottle and rocking Liam who was crying.

Gibbs took Liam from Abby so she could finish making his bottle. Then he said, "Izzy, sweetie, you're gonna sleep in my spare bedroom tonight, ok? I put some of your blankets on it, and I brought your night light from home, so you should be nice and comfortable."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"So when you're done your supper, Abby will help you into your pyjamas and then its time for bed, ok?"

"What about my medicine?" She asked.

"What medicine?" Gibbs questioned.

"Daddy always gives me medicine before I go to bed."

Gibbs looked at Abby. "What kind of medicine sweetie?"

"I don't know, he says it's my bedtime medicine, so I won't wake up in the night."

Gibbs tried to give her a reassuring smile. "You're not going to need that anymore, ok?"

"How come?"

"Because you never really needed it, sweetie."

Shockingly enough, Izzy didn't ask anymore questions.

"Here Honey," Abby said, handing Gibbs the bottle. "Or do you want me to feed him?" 

"No, it's ok, I got him." Gibbs smiled as he took the bottle and began to feed Liam.

Izzy yawned and said, "I'm done."

"You sure you don't want the rest of your French fries?" Abby asked her.

She shook her head, "I'm full."

"Alright, let's go get your pyjamas on, ok?" Abby told her.

"Ok," Izzy climbed down from her chair and took Abby's hand.

Abby led her into the spare bedroom, where she found a cute, little pair of pink pyjamas lying on the bed. She put them onto Izzy and helped her climb into bed.

"Is there anything else you need sweetie?" Abby asked her.

She shook her head.

Abby smiled and kissed her head. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night."

Abby left the room and Gibbs handed Liam to her. "Here, I want to say goodnight to Izzy."

Abby nodded as Gibbs walked into the bedroom.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and brushed the hair out of Izzy's face. "Goodnight sweetie. Sleep well ok? Don't you worry about anyone hurting you now, I'll protect you."

She smiled at him, which made Gibbs grin. He kissed her head and left the room.

"He's sleeping." Abby told him, speaking of Liam.

"Ok, I'll take him and get him changed into his pyjamas. Did you eat yet?" Abby shook her head. "Go. Do that now, it's probably already cold."

He went into his bedroom where he had put the diaper bag. He found a green sleeper and changed Liam's diaper and clothes. Then he put him into the laundry basket crib and covered him up with a blanket. "Poor boy," Gibbs muttered, more to himself. "Don't you worry; I'll take care of you. And I promise, we'll get you a better bed soon." He kissed the top of his head, and left the room.

He walked back into the kitchen where Abby was cleaning up. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and she moaned.

"Don't worry about the mess, you're exhausted, and so am I. Let's go to bed." She sighed and rested in his arms. He picked her up and carried her into bed.

She giggled. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know."

Within seconds of there heads hitting the pillow, they were both fast asleep.

Not five minutes later, Gibbs woke up to Izzy yelling for him.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked her.

She had tears in her eyes. "I miss my mommy."

Gibbs sat down beside her, and pulled her into a hug. "I know you do, sweetheart, it's ok."

Izzy sniffed. "Why can't I be with my daddy?"

"Because you're safer here."

"Why?"

"Because Darren is a bad man. And I'm afraid he's going to hurt you. I don't want that to happen. So I brought you here so I can look after you and keep you safe."

"But why can't daddy keep me safe?"

"Because he isn't a special agent. I'm trained to protect people like you, sweetie."

"Promise he won't hurt me again?"

"I promise, sweetie." He squeezed her tighter and kissed her head.

"I still can't sleep."

"How about some warm milk? That used to help me get to sleep when I was little."

Izzy shrugged. "Ok."

Gibbs carried her into the kitchen where he heated up a glass of milk in the microwave. He took it out and blew on it. Then he tasted it to make sure it wasn't to hot. "This should be good," he said, handing it to Izzy.

She took it and drank the whole thing.

"Now it's back to bed, ok?" Gibbs told her.

"Ok."

Gibbs tucked her back into bed and went back to bed himself.

Not ten minutes later, Izzy was yelling again.

Abby woke up this time, and went in to go check on her. "Hey sweetie, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep." Izzy told her.

"Honey, I know you're in a strange bed, and I know you've had a horrible day, but you need to get some sleep, babe."

"But I can't!"

"Aren't you tired?"

She nodded.

"Then what's wrong sweetie? What are you thinking about?"

Izzy shrugged. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? Abby asked her.

She nodded.

"Hmm, well why don't you try thinking about something happy. Think of your favourite place in the world."

Izzy smiled and nodded, "Ok, I'll try." 

"That's a good girl." Abby kissed the top of her head and went back to bed.

This happened all night. Izzy waking up Gibbs or Abby every five or ten minutes.

It was a very long night for everyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapitre Cinq: Papa Gibbs

Chapitre Cinq: Papa Gibbs

At 5h00, Gibbs woke up and took a shower. When he got out, he heard moving around in Izzy's room and decided to check on her.

When he opened the door, he saw that she was sitting on the floor, playing with a couple of the dolls he brought for her.

"What are you doing up already?" He asked her.

"I couldn't sleep no more." She told him honestly.

"Did you sleep at all?" Gibbs asked her, she looked exhausted.

Izzy shrugged.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" He asked her, "I could make you some pancakes if you want."

She grinned. "Ok! I love pancakes!"

Gibbs laughed and went into the kitchen. He found half a box of buttermilk pancake mix and cooked some up.

"Mmm what's that smell?" Abby asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm making pancakes." Gibbs told her, turning around and kissing her. "Mornin' Babe"

"What a nice thing to wake up to in the morning." Abby smiled. "I'm going to go get ready, ok? I'll be fast."

He nodded. "Be very fast, these will be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok," she said, and ran off.

By the time they had everyone dressed and fed, it was almost 07h00.

"I told everyone to be at work at 06h00." Gibbs laughed.

"Ah so what? You're the boss; you're allowed to be late." She smiled as she buckled Izzy into the back seat.

They had packed the diaper bag with everything they would need for the day, including some toys for Isabelle. Abby suggesting borrowing Tony's portable DVD player and renting a movie, but Gibbs pointed out that they didn't have time to rent a movie. Plus, Tony is way to overprotective of his DVD player.

Abby had to go down to her lab, so Gibbs put the diaper bag over his shoulder and in one hand carried Liam (in his car seat) while the other hand was holding Izzy's hand.

"Gibbs, you look just like a home wrecker." Ziva told Gibbs with a smile.

"You mean homemaker, Ziva." McGee corrected.

Gibbs glared at all of them. He set Liam down on his desk. Liam's eyes were open wide and he was looking all around the room. Izzy was looking down at her shoes. She was still shy around a big group of people.

"Ok boss, I have some good news, and some really bad news." Tony told him, hanging up his phone. "Which do you want first?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said warningly.

"Good news it is. We found Darren Kaelak. He's on his way here now."

"Are you serious DiNozzo? Who caught him? How?"

"He was in a car crash last night. We're pretty sure he did it on purpose though… The people in the other car... They died. Both the mother and the father. The six year old boy is living with his aunt now, who is willing to take him on full time."

"This is the bad news I take it?" Gibb asked.

"Yes, but there's more." Tony looked down.

"Well? What is it?"

"The people in the car, the ones that died, they were Mark and his wife, Susan." He said this really quietly, and Izzy, who was trying to get her toys out of the diaper bag, didn't notice.

"Mark. Mark…?" He gestured at Izzy behind her back.

Tony nodded slowly.

"Oh." Gibbs looked sad.

Ziva and McGee, catching on to what Tony was talking about, looked down at the ground solemnly.

"Next of kin?" Gibbs asked Tony.

He just shook his head. "No one. No Aunts or Uncles, grandparents all dead."

Gibbs looked over at Izzy who was sitting at his desk colouring a picture. _'What are we going to do?' _ He thought to himself.

Just then Izzy feel to the ground. She began to convulsive and Gibbs tried not to panic.

"Get her head Jethro!" Ducky yelled, coming through the elevator at a perfect time.

Gibbs did as he was told.

Ducky ran over to them. Izzy continued to convulsive violently.

In less then a minute it was all over. Ducky helped Izzy sit up.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Gibbs asked her, concerned.

"I-I think so." Izzy said slowly. "W-where am I?"

"You're at NCIS, do you remember coming here?" Gibbs asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I remember now."

"Jethro, we really need that tox screen to come back. Has Abigail run it yet?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to go check right now."

"Take Isabelle with you. Carry her, Jethro. And make her rest on Abigail's futon she keeps in her lab. Make sure she stays on her side. Does your head hurt Isabelle?"

She shook her head.

"If it starts to hurt, you tell Abigail to call me. I think I have some children's aspirin somewhere."

Gibbs carried Izzy down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Jethro." Abby greeted, "Hey Izzy."

"Abbs, Izzy just had a seizure." Gibbs told her, straight out.

Abby looked shocked.

"Can she rest in here on your futon?"

"Of course she can, it's right over here." Abby pulled it out and Gibbs laid Izzy down on it.

"Here, Izzy." Abby handed her Bert. "This is Bert. He always makes me feel better."

Izzy took him and said, "Thank you." She then squeezed him and was shocked by the noise he made.

Abby laughed. "He farts when you squeeze him. Isn't that awesome?"

Izzy laughed.

"Abbs, have you ran the tox screen yet?"

"It's running Jethro." She told him. "But it's probably going to take a while yet."

"Call me as soon as it's done." He told her.

He left and went back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Boss, what's going to happen to Izzy and Liam?" McGee asked.

"Child Services will come and place them in a foster home." Tony said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'd hate to see those poor children put into foster care." McGee said sadly.

"What else can we do though?" Tony asked him.

Gibbs said nothing.

"I don't know. Nothing I guess." McGee responded to Tony's question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny was sitting at her desk, talking on the phone, when her door burst open. "I'll have to call you back, Mr. Didel. Goodbye." She hung up the phone. "Jethro, what are you doing here?"

"We have a problem." He told her.

"I know," She sighed, "You're here about Mark aren't you?"

Gibbs nodded.

"No next of kin?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Ok. I'll call up a foster home and get them placed immediately." Jen told him.

"No. Jen, you can't."

"Why not?"

"You can't do that to them. They've been through enough. They need a family, a real family."

"What are you suggesting Jethro?"

He took a deep breath. "I want to adopt them."

"Jethro, you're kidding."

"No, I'm not. I can't let them live like that. I'm prepared to take them in."

"Jethro…"

"Jen, I'm serious. Abby and I are getting married in a few months. I have a spare bedroom. We can be their family. I love them both, and I'm sure Abby does to. Please Jen, let us adopt them."

"Have you talked to your finance about this Jethro?"

"No. Not yet."

"Why don't you go talk to her, and I'll see what I can do. Ok?"

"Thank you." He left without another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abbs, we need to talk." Gibbs yelled, running down into her lab.

"Jethro! Shh, I just got Liam to sleep!" Abby whispered-yelled at him.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About the kids."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Izzy's father died in a car crash last night."

"No. You're not serious."

He nodded.

"That's horrible!"

He nodded again. "But that's not the worst part. Neither of them have any next of kin."

"Jethro, I know what you're thinking, but we can't!"

"Why not Abbs? I can't let them go to a foster home; they've been through to much already."

"But Jethro, we don't have the money, or the time, or the room for two kids! Do you have any idea how much of a responsibility two children are?"

"Abbs, I was a father you know."

"I know, I'm sorry, Jethro. But still…"

"Still what? I have money saved away. We don't need a big wedding, do we? I have the spare bedroom. Liam can sleep in our room with us until he is sleeping through the night, then we can put him in with Izzy. I'm sure we'll be able to take the kids' stuff from their house."

"Jethro, you really thought this out didn't you?" She said quietly.

"Abbs, ever since… Ever since Kelly died, I've always wanted children. Please, let's take these kids in."

She smiled and shook her head. "Ok. Ok Jethro, let's adopt them."

"Thank you so much." He pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you, baby"

"I know you do." She laughed. "Wow, I'm going to be a mother."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I have to go make the final arrangements with Jen, and I also want to talk to Izzy about it."

"Are you going to tell her about her father?"

"I guess I'm going to have to, aren't I?"

She nodded.

"Where is Izzy?" Gibbs asked.

"She woke up about twenty minutes ago, and Tony took her upstairs with him."

Gibbs nodded and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bullpen, Izzy was sitting on Tony's lap, wearing his NCIS cap.

"Izzy, I need to talk to you." Gibbs said, coming into the bullpen.

"What is it boss? Are you… are you going to tell her?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Is all Gibbs told him, lifting Izzy off Tony's lap and sitting down at his chair. "Izzy, I have something I need to tell you. It's very sad."

"What happened?" Izzy asked him concerned.

"Your daddy was in a car crash, sweetie. He didn't make it. He went off to the same place your mommy did." He explained slowly

Her eyes started to tear, but she didn't say anything, just looked at Gibbs with those 'make it better' eyes. Gibbs felt horrible.

"But I'm sure he's in a better place now; Up in heaven with your mom."

Still nothing from Izzy, but the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"But sweetie, me and Abby want you and Liam to come live with us. We want to adopt you; do you know what that means?"

She nodded. "I-it means you're going to be my-my new daddy, right?"

Tony, McGee and Ziva just started at him in shock.

Gibbs nodded. "And Abby is going to be your new mommy. We could never replace your old mommy and daddy, but we love you, and we're going to take really good care of you. Does that sound ok to you?"

Izzy smiled a little bit and nodded.

"Good," Gibbs said, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, Jethro, it looks like you're going to make a great daddy." Jenny said from the MTAC stairs. "I'll get the paperwork immediately."

Gibbs smiled, "Thank you Jenny."

"_You_ are going to adopt Isabelle and Liam?" Tony asked in shock.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that, DiNozzo?"

Tony shook his head, "Of course not, I just can't see _you,_ or Abby for that matter, as _parents_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapitre Six: Dossier Fermée

Chapitre Six: Dossier Fermée

"So _you_ are Special Agent Gibbs," Darren hissed as Gibbs walked into interrogation.

Gibbs sat down in front of him, not saying a word. The Gibbs technique, works every time.

"They tell me you have my son." He said simply, "Give him back to me."

"I can't do that." Gibbs told him.

"Why not? He's mine! I am his father! I-"

"I can't do that because you are going to jail for murdering your wife."

"Ha! Her? I didn't murder her! Who told you I did? Izzy? Izzy is a compulsive liar. Didn't you check her medical records? I came home that night and my house was boarded off. When I finally tried to come here, to see what was going on, some lunatic ran into my car. I turned my self in you bastard! Would I turn myself in if I was a murder?"

Behind the one-way mirror, Ducky, Ziva, Tony, and Jen stood watching. McGee was watching the kids. Everyone looked at Ducky when the medical records were mentioned.

Calmly Ducky told them, "I checked her medical records before I started the examination. They said _nothing_ about being a compulsive liar."

"You're sure Dr. Mallard?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Darren asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because. You seem more likely to be a liar then that sweet little girl. Plus I know for a fact the police dragged you in here. You didn't turn yourself in."

Darren laughed. "So, becoming attached are you? I thought part of being a special agent was not getting attached."

"You're never going to get those children back," Gibbs growled at him.

"That's what you think. I'm innocent, and you can't prove otherwise."

"No?"

"No."

Gibbs handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Darren asked.

"It's a warrant. I need your DNA, and I need it now."

Gibbs gestured behind him at the mirror, signalling for Abby to come in. It was only a few seconds before the door into the interrogation room opened and Abby stepped in. She looked afraid, but Gibbs gave her a reassuring look and she pulled out the swab.

"Open up," she told him.

He didn't turn his gaze from Gibbs.

"You heard the girl." Gibbs said, his voice steady, "Open up."

"And what if I don't?" Darren asked him, testing his limits.

"Then we put you in jail. If you're not guilty then why are you resisting?"

Darren opened his mouth.

Abby swiped it quickly and left. "I'll run this…" she trailed off on her way out.

"If we match that to the semen we found inside Izzy, we'll throw you in jail and you will never see those kids again." Gibbs told him.

"Semen inside Izzy?! What are you talking about?"

"What is Izzy's 'bedtime medicine'?"

He laughed. "She told you about that? It's a fucking vitamin. A vitamin! That's it!"

"I don't believe you." Gibbs told him. "We think you drugged her. We think you drugged her and then raped her. A four year old! What is wrong with you?!"

"I would **never** hurt that little girl!"

"Then your DNA will rule you out." Gibbs got up to leave.

"Where are you going?!"

"To check on Izzy and Liam."

"Can I leave?"

Gibbs laughed. "No, you're going to sit right here until I find a way to throw your ass in jail."

He slammed the door on his way out.

He went straight down to Abby's lab.

"Jethro I just go the tox screen back, flunitrazepam! That's what he was using!" Abby tried so hard not to cry. "It-It's more commonly known as a date rape drug and is sometimes used to cure insomnia. He-he was giving her lots of it each night, so she didn't wake up. Do you know what this stuff can do to her?"

"At least she doesn't know it happened to her Abbs," Gibbs tried to comfort. It didn't work. He pulled her into his arms for a hug. "It's ok. She's going to be ok." He kissed her hair and she pulled away.

"But Gibbs! Taking her off of this stuff abruptly, like we did, could cause seizures! She didn't sleep last night, at all, that's because taking her off the stuff causes insomnia! It could also cause extreme anxiety and psychosis!"

Gibbs looked worried, but was trying not to show it. "Abbs, she is going to be ok, I promise you. Ducky said she seemed fine when he did the examination, I'm sure we'll be able to help her get through this." He kissed the top of her head again.

"The DNA test will take a few hours, at least." She sighed. "There's not a lot we can do now except wait."

"Where is Izzy?"

"She's with McGee, in the bullpen."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm going to go check on her…" He started to walk away.

"Awe, aren't you all cute and protective." Abby teased.

Gibbs shot her a look and she laughed.

"I'm just kidding," she told him, and kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later or so, Abby's computer beeped.

The DNA test was done.

Abby took a deep breath. She couldn't look. If it was Darren, she'd kill him herself. And if it wasn't… well she didn't want to think about that.

Gibbs walked into the lab then. "Any news Abbs?"

"The DNA test is complete."

"And?"

"I don't know yet."

"I thought you said it was done?"

"It is, but I can't look."

"Oh. Abbs, here, let me look."

He came up behind her and put his hands on her waist. He kissed her hair and looked over at the computer screen. Darren Kaelak's DNA was a match.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bastard!" Gibbs yelled, coming back into interrogation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did I do?" Darren asked calmly, putting his hands up in the air.

"You know what you did." Gibbs threw the paper with the match at him.

"What's this?"

"How could you hurt such an innocent little girl?"

"I didn't hurt anyone!"

"Even if we can't get you for the murder, we have you for sexual assault on a four year old! That will hold you long enough for us to prove you murdered your wife!"

"What is this?" Darren asked, gesturing at the paper.

"It shows that your DNA matches the semen found inside Izzy." The words tasted disgusting in Gibbs' mouth.

Darren was silent for once.

"Arrest him," Was all Gibbs said.

"You can't prove anything!"

"We just did."

Darren was taken out of the room. Gibbs sighed. Another case solved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ducky, what can we do to help Izzy?" Gibbs asked. They were sitting in the bullpen, eating pizza. Abby was feeding Liam and Izzy was eating her cut up pizza over by Tony.

"Well, I know it's hard Jethro, but I think you need to start giving her a little bit of Flunitrazepam each night. Slowly get her off of it. You should take her into a paediatrician. They would help you. They would tell you how much you need to give her each night, and give you a prescription."

"I just don't want her having seizures like that."

"It scared you, didn't it, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs didn't say anything. "I'm not going to lose these kids."

"Take her in tomorrow, ok?"

Gibbs nodded. He glanced down at his watch. "Abbs, it's almost 20h00, lets get these kids home and into bed."

She nodded at him and placed Liam into his car seat. She did up the little straps and placed a blanket on top of him.

"Izzy, sweetie, it's raining still, where's your jacket?" Gibbs asked.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"Do you remember where you took it off?" Gibbs asked her.

"Umm…" She thought about it for a moment. "I think I left it in Abby's lab…"

"Yes, Izzy, I hung it up on the back of the chair in the lab. I'll go get it." Abby told them, and ran down to the lab to retrieve the jacket.

"Jethro, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jen asked.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, Jen. I need to get the kids home and to bed."

"It'll just take a second."

Gibbs looked around at the team. Tony jumped in, "Don't worry boss, I'll look after the kids."

"Thanks DiNozzo." Gibbs said and went up to Jenny's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jethro, I've been thinking… You're right. I am jealous. I don't know why. I mean, we're over. We've been over for years, but… I always thought there was something between us… and maybe that something would someday turn into what we had in France." Jenny rambled.

"Jen, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I would never split you two up. You work amazingly together. This team is like a family, and I'm not too blind to realize that. Splitting you up would just be… It would be like… do you remember Full House?"

Gibbs looked confused, but nodded.

"Do you remember that one episode where they were going to sell the house? And they were all going to move their separate ways?"

"Actually, I do…"

"Well do you remember how Michelle finally brought everyone back to their senses? How they didn't move because they wouldn't be together anymore? Moving you or Abby would be like breaking up the Full House family."

"Jen, have you been drinking?"

Director Shepard looked over at her desk, where a half empty bottle of Gin sat. "No?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I accept your apology Jen. Is that all you brought me up here for?"

"Oh, I also wanted to tell you that Izzy and Liam are welcome to come to work with you and Abby. Until they become more comfortable with the two of you, that is. You don't want to go dumping them in some daycare right away. There is always someone here that can watch them."

"Thanks Jen. But really, I have to go now..."

She nodded and smiled. "Goodbye Jethro."

"Goodbye Jen."

They hugged and Gibbs left.

Jen began to cry. She had her chance. She left him. There was nothing she could do now. There was no point wallowing, there was no point making his life miserable. This was her choice, and now, she had to deal with the consequences.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Épilogue : Trois Mois Plus Tard…

Épilogue : Trois Mois Plus Tard…

"Jethro, have you seen Liam's green sweater? It's chilly outside today." Abby yelled from the bedroom.

"Did you look in the closet?" Gibbs yelled back from the kitchen where he was making breakfast. Izzy, who was sitting in her booster seat at the table giggled.

"It's not here!" Abby yelled back.

"Izzy, do you know something about this?" Gibbs asked her, a smile on his face. He could tell she was hiding something.

"No daddy." She said in her perfect princess voice. Then she giggled.

Izzy had started calling Gibbs and Abby daddy and mommy not long before their wedding. The adoption papers had gone through, and Izzy and Liam were officially theirs the day after the wedding, which was a month and a half ago. Gibbs was thrilled when she first called him daddy. He had told her she didn't have to call him daddy if she didn't want to, but that she was welcome to.

It took a while for her to adjust to living in a new house with a new family, but not near as long as Gibbs thought it was going to take. It was a good adjustment for her; she no longer had to be afraid of being hurt in the night. She had no reason to be afraid anymore at all.

Gibbs and Abby had taken Izzy in to see a paediatrician the day after Ducky suggested it. He had given them a prescription for Flunitrazepam, like Ducky assumed he would. They had bi-weekly check ups to make sure everything was ok for the past three months. Izzy is completely off of the Flunitrazepam now, and is happy and healthy.

She's gained weight too, weighing in at almost thirty pounds.

She seemed happy in her new home. Gibbs and Abby went back to her old home and hauled a bunch of stuff over, including her bed and Liam's crib. They painted her room and carpeted it.

Abby and Gibbs went on a short honeymoon right after the wedding, lasting only about half a week. During that time, the kids stayed with Tony, with lots of help from the team.

"Found it!" Abby yelled again, coming out of the bedroom. "It was hiding underneath his crib."

Izzy giggled.

"Izzy, did you put it there?"

She nodded.

"You shouldn't hide things like that." Abby said sternly, but when Izzy looked at her with her pout-y-I'm-sorry face, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you almost ready to go Izzy?" Gibbs asked her.

"Almost. Mommy? Will you do my hair like yours again?" She asked.

Abby smiled, "Of course I will, come here."

Finally, what seemed like hours later to Gibbs, they were out the door.

"Why do you and mommy have to work so much, daddy?" Izzy asked in the car.

"Because, sweetie, we need to make money so that we can buy you food and clothes."

"Oh." She said, slightly sad.

"What's wrong, darling?" Abby asked her.

"My friend Kendra from playschool, she said that her mommy and daddy take her to the park almost everyday. We hardly ever go to the park."

Gibbs turned to look at Abby and Abby looked at him. They smiled at each other, and nodded.

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and dialled Jenny's number.

"Hello, Director Shepard speaking." She answered.

"Hey Jen, it's me."

"Jethro? Why aren't you here yet?"

"Well, we had trouble getting the kids ready to go this morning." He laughed. "Do we have a case yet?"

"Nope, it's still dead around here."

"Would you mind if Abby and I came in a bit late today?"

"No, as long as you have your cell phone in case I need to get a hold of you. Why?"

"We want to take the kids over to the playground." He said with a smile.

"Yay!" Izzy cheered.

Gibbs and Abby both laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful autumn day; the leaves on the trees were beautiful shades of yellow and orange. The ground was covered in crunchy brown leaves and Isabelle was crunching them and giggling.

Abby was pushing Liam in his stroller and Gibbs was holding Izzy's hand as she crunched through the leaves.

Gibbs set his fee hand on top of Abby's and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I want to go on the swings!" Izzy yelled, dropping Gibbs' hand and running towards the swing set.

Gibbs laughed and ran after her.

"Will you push me daddy?" She asked.

He smiled and gave her a little push.

"Harder daddy!" She giggled. Gibbs laughed and pushed her further up into the air. Izzy giggled.

Abby came towards him, Liam in her arms. He smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. He pulled her in for a quick kiss.

When they separated, he looked around him at his loving family. He kept his arm around Abby's waist. She was holding Liam in one arm and he was pushing Isabelle on the swing with his free hand. He smiled. After what happened to Shannon and Kelly, he never thought he would be happy again. He was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**La Fin**_


End file.
